The invention relates to a sealing tape for wrapping up a cable extending through a cable passageway opening, in particular, a communication cable or a similar round member, for forming a seal between the cable and the cable passageway opening.
The prior art discloses a multiplicity of cable coupling boxes for connecting and branching cables such as communication cables. These cable coupling boxes all includes a socket with inserts located at its front end. The cable passageway opening is defined by a plurality of sealing rings of different diameters which, as the seal inserts, are formed as split-in-half elements and are individually removable to accommodate passage of cables of different diameters. With such coupling boxes, the seal inserts and the sealing rings are usually made of plastic materials. If a cable is to be placed without possibility of skidding in axial and circumferential directions under influence of axial and torsional loads acting thereon, first, the sealing rings themselves should be placed in cable passageway recesses without skidding relative to each other. To this end, the cable passageway recesses and the sealing rings have inner radial stop notches for receiving respective stop lugs for preventing displacement of the sealing rings in axial and circumferential direction (see German Utility Model DE-GM 91 07 914). In addition, the cable itself should be placed in the cable passageway opening, which is formed by the sealing rings, without a possibility to skid under influence of intervening axial and torsional loads. In fact, a cable inserted through the sealing rings corresponding to the cable diameter, being wrapped up with a sealing tape that forms a seal between the cable and the cable passageway opening. However, a relative displacement between the wrapping tape and the cable under sufficient high axial and torsional loads is not excluded.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is an improved sealing tape for wrapping up a cable extending through a cable passageway opening, in particular a communication cable or a similar round member, and which is characterized by an increased gripping capability and excludes any relative movement between the wrapped up sealing tape and the cable with these advantageous features being achieved by simple and functionally appropriate means.